I won't do what you say
by karuraChan1
Summary: Faye is starting to get tired of Diana's constantly saying what they have to do. Maybe it's time for Diana to do what Faye wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everybody, here I am, posting a new story. So, I thought I was going to write just one story, but thanks to certain person's demands, I'm writing this Fayana Fanfic. I hope you liked it.**

**I tried to write it as a one shot, I swear I tried... but it seems like it's not in me to write short stories xD. So, this is going to be at least a 2 chapter story... who knows? maybe more... it depends. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, the secret circle does not belong to me, the only thing I have is a friend who is very persuasive xD**

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, why is it that Cassie can do magic alone?" Faye asked a little annoyed. It wasn't a secret for anybody that since they had to <em>bind <em>the circle, allowing them to perform magic only when they were together, she was a little upset. Not being able to use her own abilities without the presence of others made her feel powerless, completely naked, like she wasn't even the powerful witch she was.

"Faye, we are not sure of much, so could you give it a rest? Stop being so stubborn about it. Why must you be so obsessed about it?" Diana asked, looking a little tired of hearing the same complaint over and over again. She didn't know more than the rest of them, but as the self-claimed group leader, she was kind of used to trying to give an answer to everything and be the one everyone turned to in the end, so she did the best she could.

Faye took a long breath and looked at Diana one more time. In her mind, it was all her fault. She was the one who had forced them to bind the circle, bringing with this the loss of her powers. Certainly she was aware that it had to be done, especially since Cassie moved to town because things could get out of hand, but that didn't make it any easier.

Magic was no longer as fun as it used to be. She couldn't even perform the easier spells on her own, which was highly frustrating. Melissa would often be there with her, helping with learning and developing spells, but since Nick's death, it wasn't the same; she simply couldn't force her friend to it anymore, without even thinking about how dangerous it had started to be lately. At first it was unlocking lockers and starting small fires, but now, everybody had been placed into jeopardy of being attacked not only by crazy people who hated witches, among who it seemed to be a lot, but also confronting real demons and witch hunters.

For that she was mad, not only at Diana who was guilty for making her lose her powers, but also at Cassie. She was the center of everything and at least she could sort of perform magic, even if she wasn't sure to what extent or why. Although she was thankful for her for two things: having saved her life a couple of times and being the cause of Diana and Adam's break up.

And it wasn't at all that she had a particular interest in seeing them break up, it was just that lately Adam's company, his face, his constant words around Diana seemed to annoy her more than usual, so taking a break from that was really refreshing.

"I am not obsessed about it, I'm just… confused, and you should be too! We need to know what's going on before someone else gets killed. We can't afford to lose any of us." It was crystal clear to her that the situation needed to be managed somehow. For her, staying without doing a thing was just as good as calling them dead.

"I am. I want to know too, but it's useless to keep on thinking when we don't have new facts, Faye. Why don't you just go home now and we'll talk about this tomorrow with everybody." Diana glanced at the other girl's face, trying to figure out if she was going to listen to her this time. She was not a submissive person at all.

Faye didn't answer for a few seconds. She was feeling uneasy, and for some reason the idea of talking to the rest of the group did not comfort her at all. She turned around and sat on the porch of Diana's house, trying to put her thoughts in order.

"No, I don't want to go. Besides, what are they going to say? Melissa is still in bad shape, Cassie knows even less than us, and don't even get me start about Adam. So what's the point?" the Chamberlain girl asked, staring at the nothing beyond the grass.

Diana stares at her and joins her, sitting next to her in the stairs. "The point is that we are stronger together, you should know that by now," she says and tries to put on a smile in her face to comfort the other girl. Diana is not sure why, but she feels like it's her responsibility after everything that has happened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to link to each other that way after all.

"Yes Diana, you keep saying that, but for me it's only dependency and I hate having to rely on other people, even for the easier stuff. It's just not worth it." Faye was looking to her own feet, feeling helpless, especially now with all that had happened lately after Jake went away with the witch hunters… He was one of them. That thought made her feel disturbed, like no one could be trusted anymore… but yet, here she was with the girl she found most annoying in the world, with all her good girl ways.

Diana took Faye's chin and made her look into her eyes; she needed to make sure that she listened to what she had to say.

"So you would prefer to be alone right now? Do magic on your own? And not be able to share the special gift with other people who understand you? With me?" Her eyes were locked the other girl's eyes.

Faye couldn't hold her gaze for too long; she felt a weird feeling on her stomach and a heat on her skin that nothing had to do with environmental reasons because it was a really cold night. She looked away and tried to cool down. She wasn't used to feeling like this.

"Cut the crap, Diana. That is not what I meant and you know it. I was talking about being capable of doing things on my own, not that I don't want to share it with anyone else. I like being able to share this, but being tied to the rest, it's too much for me, and there is nothing neither of us can do about it." Faye had finally being able to put every emotion on ease; she needed to be under control around the other girl because she could either explode or worse.

"Alright, I know…" Diana said. A long moment went by until she reached for her phone, getting ready to make a phone call.

"Who are you calling?" Faye asked, feeling that she was losing her patience. She really didn't like that the girl with brown eyes was calling someone else right now.

"Just Adam, I want to check on…" Diana's words were stopped right there when Faye leaned into her and took her phone from her hands. "Faye! What the hell was that?" She couldn't really understand what had happened. Why had she taken her phone from her?

"Why must you call Adam right now? You two are not even dating anymore. Why do you have to turn to him?" The green-eyed girl was completely upset about it, but she didn't really know why. On some level she understood that Diana would always trust Adam and they will always have a connection beyond magic, but even if she realized that, it made her feel disappointed.

Diana couldn't understand what was happening to the other girl, it made no sense. Well, she was aware that Faye and Adam didn't exactly get along well, but Faye didn't get along with anybody. Not with Cassie, not with Adam… not even with her best friend Melissa things were easy. It was just the way she was. She wasn't even sure why the girl had come to her house tonight, they always seemed to fight and have different opinions about everything. She guessed that knowing that Jake, her first love, turned out to be a witch hunter, together with the death of her grandfather, had really left her shaken. She couldn't help but feel like she needed to make everything right for the green-eyed girl.

"What's up with Adam, why is it that you don't want me to call him, he could help us," is all that the leader of the circle could manage to say.

"It's not about Adam," Faye lied. "I told you they know less than us, besides, I don't like to be interrupted, and you were supposed to be talking to me." That statement made her feel a little confused. Was she allowed to say stuff like that? Was it normal? She wasn't sure of anything right now. So she just looked away to the darkness.

"I see. Well, either way it's getting late and I can't stay here. My dad could come back anytime and if he catches me here out of the house with you, he may get mad," Diana says, and Faye doesn't exactly know why, but the idea of going home does not look good at all right now, and it seemed that wanting to go or not, she was being forced to leave.

"So, you are kicking me out? Don't worry… I'll be out of here in a minute," the principal's daughter answers in a cold voice. There are times that she can't control her mood swings.

"No! That is not what I meant…" the other girl hurried to say. "I was going to say… don't you want to go into the house with me? It's chilly out here, besides… we can continue talking inside. My Dad is probably at your mom's house, and do you really want to see that?"

Diana teased her, trying to get a smile from the other girl, who laughed a little, frowning, and added, "That is definitely not something I would like to see, not at all." Anyone could see from her face that she hated the Idea of her mom dating Mr. Meade. It was just too weird for her, although it seemed to be amusing enough for Diana.

"So… Are you coming inside or not, you grumpy girl? If you want you can keep yelling at me there. I'm just feeling cold and I am hungry, so… what do you say?" It was weird that she was asking her that, but the girl had a point. She didn't want to go back home and find out that Mr. Meade was there with her mom. That would be way too awkward, besides, she was hungry herself. Staying there just for a while with her seemed like a good idea after all.

"Okay Diana, you win… again. I'll go inside with you, at least until your father gets back." When Faye says this, the grin on Diana's face widens in a way that makes Faye feel weak, as if her legs wouldn't hold her body anymore. She wonders why that is sometimes, like now. That girl could make her feel like that. It scared her, how drawn to her she made her feel. The green-eyed girl didn't like not being in control, and lately, when she was around Diana, things tended to go that way.

Diana was happy about Faye joining her in her house for dinner, even if she was just going to complain or say something obnoxious, but she didn't care. The truth was that she enjoyed her company. She liked honest people, even if it meant brutally honest, mean enough to make a grown man cry, she could take it, although she preferred to be more subtle herself.

Lately she had being feeling alone. Adam couldn't be there for her now as he used to because it was her decision that their relationship could not go on anymore. They had just stayed together out of habit, and then after all that happened they just couldn't pretend to be the perfect couple anymore. And then there was Cassie, who was her best friend, but, her being so close to the fire, she couldn't help get burned when she saw her. She knew it was nobody's fault, but in the end, it was the girl who stole her ex-boyfriend's heart. She loved spending time with her, but there were things that would never be the same.

But with Faye, everything felt light, even fighting with her was somehow fun. She drove her insane, and maybe right now, it was just what she needed, to be distracted with something other than Adam's situation. And she knew that even if nothing good could came out of this, there was no other way to go here. It was decided.

So both girls entered the Meade house, each one of them thinking about completely different things but the same in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, so tell me, what do you think? hate it? liked it? what do you want to see on the next chapter? <strong>

PS. this is completely based on the show, because I know the books are completely different.

PPS. I am also working on a Jori Colaboration with Bandgrad2008 called "Rant" in case you feel like some Jori, you should definetely check her fanfics n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, It does not belong to me x3**

**A/N: Hi there! So, I was going to update this story on friday, but I couldn't do it on time so here I am today n.n It's going to be a longer chapter and.. oh well... the final one n.n I hope you like it. **

**thanks to everyone who had read this story n.n,in special to those who had reviewed and alerted n.n me happy about it. **

**Warning: This Chapter may contain... oh well, you'll see xD**

* * *

><p>Faye was distracted; it wasn't often that someone like her would get the opportunity to enter the Meade's house, much less to observe Diana cooking. It was certainly entertaining to see her work like that, it was almost endearing; the girl seemed to be having a really hard time preparing dinner. On the other hand, the place had so much to say but she couldn't really figure it out. It was almost blocked to her, it was unusual because she had always been very good at understanding things like that, like reading places, but all she could feel here was a great sense of emptiness, but she wasn't really sure if that was the big house, Diana, or herself.<p>

She started examining every inch of the house, watching very closely every decoration in it, thinking it might give her the answer she was looking for, even though she already knew it was pointless because in the end, what she needed to figure out had nothing to do with small ceramic horses.

She was thinking about that when a whisper touched her ear. "Are you having fun staring at my home's small decorative objects, Faye? Because I'm telling you, I have never thought about those as something really entertaining to look at, like a hideous Christmas present from an old friend of my Dad." Faye immediately turned around to find herself face to face with Diana. The girl looked at her with a grin, as if she found Faye's fascination with decoration really amusing. The girls were really close to each other, so much that looking from outside it may seem a little _too intimate,_ and it certainly made one of them feel that it was indeed too intimate.

"Nope, not fun at all, your decoration's nothing special, Diana; it's just as boring as you," Faye answered with a smirk, turning away a few feet from the other girl. It wasn't exactly what she thought about her, but given the circumstances it seemed like something appropriate to say. The house was indeed boring, even if the girl wasn't completely dull.

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, I'm really boring. I don't know how you manage to stay awake; maybe you would like to go to lie down on my bed and sleep for a few hours?" Diana said, raising a brow at Faye, which was completely innocent. She was merely trying to be sarcastic about it, but it meant something so much different once the words came out, so different that the green-eyed girl was unable to speak due everything that was crossing her mind. "What? I was joking; you can't be seriously considering going to sleep now…come on!" she added. But it wasn't that the other girl was considering going to sleep, it was just that entering the other girl's room and sleeping in her bed made her feel a little anxious about being there right now.

"Not at all, besides dinner isn't ready yet, that is one of the reasons I stayed. So tell me, why is it taking so long?" asked Faye with a smile, putting herself together, walking away from Diana, and heading to the kitchen.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that dinner was ready, so now that you are on your way to the kitchen, would you mind helping me setting up the table?" Just the idea of the rebel girl doing what she had been told was funny, even funnier for Diana that Faye actually may do what she said… it had certain appeal, so she couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny Diana, I never took you as the comedian type… oh well, what the hell, I'll do it… But I won't do the dishes," Faye said, trying to look firm, as if she wasn't giving in to what the other girl asked her once again. In the end, for her it was very important to keep that image of the tough, mean girl.

Diana smiled to herself. She really enjoyed that girl's company, and seeing her act like that was really relaxing. She could pretend for a moment that there was nothing wrong in the world, that she wasn't sad about Adam, and that one of their best friends hadn't died. Being with Faye somehow make her forget for a moment about the problems, even if that girl always tried to fight with her, pointing out everything that was wrong in the world. It was completely contradictory, but it worked nonetheless. Faye soothed her.

Dinner was fun. Faye was really surprised about how good this meal had turned out to be. She was under the impression that the Meade girl was an awful cook, but it wasn't that bad at all… Either she had make a big effort in doing a good job or she was really hungry, she couldn't really decide, but either way, it did not change the outcome. There they were, talking alone at the table about stupid trivial things for once, as if they were really good friends.

"Oh! Come on! Your mom is really sweet! You are lucky to have her… You can't say she is a monster in disguise! That is way too mean!" Diana said, almost crying of laughter. It was really what she thought because Ms. Chamberlain as the Principal, and as a woman, had never been anything more than nice to her, but for Faye it wasn't really completely a joke.

"You can't say that, Diana. You don't really know her. I swear, sometimes she turns into a two-headed monster and goes to the streets and scares little kids. You should fear for your father's sake; he may be suffering incredible torture right now," Faye said smiling. She was joking now, and she loved the laughs she was managing to get from the other girl.

"Are you sure your mom is actually _torturing_ my dad? Because I think they are in a completely different business…" She said this with all the meanness she could manage to plant an awful image into Faye's head, it was just too funny how much she hated the idea of their parents dating.

"Come on, Diana! Must you do that? You know I hate that idea!" she said, still smiling but thinking about a little revenge. Diana wasn't going to get away with that.

"What? It's true!" the brown-eyed girl defended herself. "Besides, what's so wrong about it? Tell me." She looked expectantly to the other girl's eyes which made Dawn's daughter feel uneasy… she couldn't really explain the reason, could she?

"You know… it's gross! They are too old to be doing stuff, and, they are our parents! It's just not right," she tried to explain the best she could. But Diana was still smiling.

"I think it's sweet, they deserve love in their life," she stated, looking serious. She really didn't see a problem in their relationship. Besides, in her eyes, they were not really old.

"Love sucks. What's so cool about it? It only brings you problems, don't you think? If that wasn't the case… if I'm wrong, tell me… where is your knight in armor?" Faye responded as cruelly as she could, still a little mad for making her picture their parents together like that.

A moment of silence went by. Diana looked down to her lap and answered, "That was completely uncalled for, Faye. Why did you have to mention Adam now? You know we broke up." She looked hurt… like she didn't expect or want that comment about that at all.

Faye felt a little guilty after hearing Diana's words. In the end, she wanted to make her mad, not sad… there is a huge difference there. "Wait; hold on, who said anything about Adam? I just asked about a knight in armor… it could be anyone, right?" The green-eyed girl smiled, trying to make her feel a little better.

"You are right, Faye; my knight could be anyone…" Diana said this raising her stare from her lap and looking right into Faye's green eyes which made that girl feel a little weak; like that sentence was directed to her somehow. She could feel how her heart was beating fast, making her a little flushed.

She was going to say something when they heard keys on the door. It was Charles Meade, who had finally came back home. He walked directly to where the girls were and greeted them, kissing his daughter and smiling at Faye, adding, "Faye, good that I got to you in time. Dawn asked me to tell you that she had some business out of town, that she would feel better if you stayed here with us. Don't worry; you can sleep in Diana's room. It's big enough for both of you," he stated and it sounded like it could not be refused, so Faye simple nodded and thank him for telling her what her mother had said.

Diana asked her father if he wanted to eat dinner, but he answered that he already had, and that he was going to sleep. He said goodnight and both girls headed to Dianna's room. It had been a pleasant evening, the Meade girl thought. She did not expect it, but she was happy about it.

Once the girls got to Diana's bedroom they picked up the conversation they had left unfinished before, about magic issues. Faye still wasn't happy about what was going on, and she tried to make Dianna understand, but it seemed to her like the girl simply was not able to understand her point of view. It was really annoying.

"So, you are not even a little curious about why the witch hunters just wanted to take Cassie away and not us?" Faye asked. For her it was clear that something else was going on because Jake seemed devastated the last time they saw him.

"We already know that. It's because she can kind of perform magic on her own, so give it a rest. Please, we need to stop talking about this; you need to stop talking about it. If you tell anyone else that you suspect something about Cassie, it may create a distrust feeling in the circle, which is really bad for us," Diana stated like she couldn't be argued about it.

"Right, there you go again. Your word is a law, right? You always go around pretending you are so good and know all about everything. Why can't you see my point? I'm not saying we should stop trusting, just that we should know. Maybe we could all perform magic alone somehow…" Faye said, hoping Diana would understand because something inside her told her that she may be able to… if she only knew what to expect.

"No Faye, we can't. And it is possible that Cassie can't either. Maybe it was all just a coincidence, like we were all together or something. So, just stop it." She felt that she was being really tough about this, but her instincts told her this conversation couldn't go on like this anymore.

"Ugh! Why must you always be telling me what to do? Can't you see I hate it! Can't you just stop?" Faye was losing her patience; at this point she could barely keep her thoughts together. It wasn't only about Cassie or about magic anymore, it was just about how much she hated being told what to do.

"Come on, Faye, this is just for the best. Everybody needs to do their best in order to…" Diana tried to explain the situation unsuccessfully to the Chamberlain girl. She knew that this was getting out of hands. The pleasant conversation at dinner and all of their jokes seemed really far away now. She couldn't help it, she was aware of how dangerous it was even trying to convince her about anything, but this was her job. Faye needed to understand, she wasn't doing this because she liked the power, or telling other people what to do, like the green-eyed girl seemed to think. Why was it so hard for the other girl to understand that? It was something that she couldn't comprehend.

"No, just stop. I'm not listening to you this time. You are not always right, you know?" Faye looked directly to Diana's eyes; there was so much that she wanted, no… that she needed to tell her, that she felt as if something inside her chest was about to burst into flames. But even then, she wasn't sure about what it was that she so desperately had to share with the other girl. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it only brought to her Diana's perfume which, at this point, felt intoxicating.

"It's not that, Faye," she said, almost losing her patience herself. "I do not think that I'm always right, you know? It's just that this time I really feel that this is the way to go." She knew she was helpless because when it came to this, the other girl became irrational and went completely with her emotions, but still she was going to try. She had to think what was for the best.

"Well, I do not so why don't you do what I want to do for once instead?" She was feeling upset, numb, and this discussion was pointless. Diana was never going to pay attention to her at all, she never did. She sighed and walked a few steps from her, standing close to the girl's bed.

"Alright, then enlighten me, what is it that you want me to do, _Faye_?" Diana answered, really upset; she moved closer to the other girl, trying to figure out what was it that she wanted. She had been trying to understand, to accept Faye's words, but now she felt something inside that made her feel restless.

Faye couldn't take it anymore. Dianna was merely inches from her, looking defiantly in her eyes, so she acted according to her instincts. She grabbed her by the shoulders, unsure about what to say or do… There was this feeling that wouldn't go away and she needed to do something about it. Diana stared right into her eyes, like she was thinking about the same thing she was, and something happened that made them turn their heads and look to the bed next to them. The covers of Diana's bed were off, inviting them in. Faye did the only thing that made sense to her and locked her lips to Diana's.

At first she was a little unsure about what was doing because she wasn't completely certain that it was what she wanted, but when she felt Diana kissing her back, it all made sense. This was what she needed to do, to say… It was what she had been feeling all along, even if she tried to denied it to herself.

Diana didn't know what she was doing. She only knew that she was following Faye's command for once. She let herself be dragged to bed and just enjoyed what was happening. Faye's hands were going places she never imagined before, at least not seriously. All she could feel or think was heat; Faye's kisses and her touch made her unable to think about anything other than the girl who was attacking her like that in her bed. She had never felt anything like that. Sure, she had been with Adam, but that was completely different… nothing like this. Faye's kisses were soft and infinitely more passionate, showing lust she didn't think was possible.

Faye wasn't really thinking; she was just acting on how she felt, and the way Diana was reacting made her continue. Her skin was soft, her breath was hot, and before they knew it, a big part of their clothes were out of the way. This night, magic was meant to happen.

Diana felt the fire running through her veins and was unable to stop it. She wanted this to happen like never before, even if she wasn't really sure about how to act. It didn't seem to be a problem because Faye was taking over the situation like it was natural to them.

But the fact is it wasn't. For Faye it was something she hadn't done before, but she had pictured it, oh she had. The fear of not knowing if she should do this slowly became excitement and longing. She just couldn't take anymore of this and simply took Diana for herself. She desperately needed to feel her, to touch her, to pull her so tight that they melt into one. So she does, at first carefully, caressing every inch of Diana's body, tasting her, getting lost in her, making that girl her own.

And Diana felt she is already hers. She wouldn't stop this even if she could, and she certainly couldn't. She let go of her feelings; she could hardly breath, panting, moaning… making all those noises that took them even closer to the edge. It was like a high dose for Faye, a drug she just couldn't get enough of. She decided it was not enough and went on. Diana couldn't take it anymore. This feeling was flooding her senses. She couldn't figure out what is up or down anymore, and there was just Faye and all she was making her feel.

Faye didn't stop, not for a moment until she noted how tight Diana's nails were clutching into her shoulders, not until her moans were so close to be a scream that she feared to have woken up the other girl's father (not that it was going to make her stop), not until Diana begged her to stop, and started kissing her like she was the only thing that mattered to her in the whole world, and somehow… it was true.

A couple of moments went by, and the first to talk after that was Diana, still a little agitated for what had just happened. "So, it was this you wanted me to do, Faye? I had no idea you felt that way." She smiled shyly; she still couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed so unreal and somehow… right.

"Oh, shut up about it, Diana. You wanted it too, we made magic, remember the covers? We had to be thinking about the same thing when performing a spell," Faye stated. She still couldn't believe what had happened between them, but she was happy. It had finally gone her way, and the best part was that Diana wanted it too.

"Oh well… There is the possibility you are right about that," she answered shyly. A wide blush was taking over her cheeks.

"Oh! I never thought I would see this day… You think I am the one who's right," Faye teased her, smirking in her direction. She couldn't be feeling better.

"Yeah, well, I think we have to give it another try, just to be sure. There are a few theories I want to put into practice," Diana replied, looking flirty to Faye's green eyes with a grin.

_Okay, so I was wrong. I could feel better_, Faye thought. For them, the night was going to be even better because it seemed they had finally managed an understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you liked it? Hate it? tell me what you think n.n was it too much? was it too little? xDD**

**_oh well... thanks to all Fayana Shippers in the world n.n_**


End file.
